Metamorphosis
by Little Momo
Summary: Peach is fast friends with the new girl...but is it really right to take on her style?
1. Chapter 1 Original, I know

A/N: This is my first Peach Girl fanfic. Please R&R. I appreciate constructive criticism, but no flaming, please. Now, a word from my affiliates. Flying purple cows: The writer of this fanfiction does not own any peach girl characters. Now read the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Momo walked into class and sat at her desk. Two seats away, Sae was glaring at her. She was mad about something, but Momo didn't particularly care. She looked at the front of the room, and saw a girl she didn't recognize talking to Sensei Watanabe.  
The bell rang and Momo took her supplies out and looked expectantly at Sensei Watanabe.  
She stood in front of the class and said, "Class, we have a new student who just arrived from America!" She turned to the girl. "Would you like to tell the class anything about yourself, Meg?"  
The girl stood in front of the room. "No." Meg had long, straight black hair with a bleached streak in the front. She had pierced ears, and there were three empty piercings on each ear, plus a barely noticeable one in her lip. When she spoke, you could see the black braces on her teeth. She wore black fishnet stockings under her school uniform and carried a black leather shoulder bag.  
"Meg," Sensei Watanabe said. "You will sit next to Momo. Momo, please raise your hand."  
She raised her hand and Meg went to sit next to her.  
As she sat down, Sae, who was next to Meg on the other side, said, in a false-sweet voice, "I'm Sae Kashiwagi! It is so great to meet you! Um, I was wondering, can I borrow an eraser?"  
"Sure," Meg said, pulling out a cute white eraser with a chibi character on it.  
Momo leaned in to say something to Meg. " I wouldn't let her use that one. I let her borrow an eraser last year and I never got it back."  
"Thanks," Meg said, putting that eraser away and taking a plain pink one that was worn down quite a bit, and handing it to Sae.  
When school was out later that day, Momo was walking out of the classroom when Meg stopped her. "Do you know where the swim team try-outs are?" She asked. "I'm going today."  
"Yeah!" Momo said. "I'm the captain, so I'll be there, too."  
They made their way to the pool. When they got there, Momo showed Meg where she should change into her bathing suit.  
Meg thanked Momo and went inside. She came out a few minutes later wearing one of the spare school bathing suits, and looking quite uncomfortable.  
"Okay," Momo said. "Your turn, Meg."  
Meg put her towel and bag down by the poolside and dived in.  
"Please swim the length of the pool," the girl beside Momo said.  
Meg did so as Momo timed her.  
After she finished a few other things, Meg got out and waited for the rest of the girls to finish swimming.  
When everyone was done, Momo and the girl at her side said they were going to announce who made the team.  
"We only have room for two new members," Momo said. "Keiko Takashi and Meg Gilbert."  
Meg smiled, a rare occurrence for a girl like her, and went over to Momo and the other girl, who Meg now knew to be Ichi Toshiba.  
"You did a good job," Momo said. "I'm glad that you were able to make it to our team." ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thanks for reading my fic. Please, please, please review whether you like the story so far or not. Now for some subliminal messag-I mean a word from my affiliates. Flying purple cows: I hope you-review-liked this story and-review-will read the other chapters and other-review-fics by Little Momo-review--. That is all. 


	2. Metamorphosis begins

A/N: Woot! Someone actually read the first chapter of my fic! Well, apparently you did, because you're reading chapter two! Now, my affiliates: Flying Purple Cows: If you're suspicious, read the disclaimer from the first chapter. We're too lazy to write it again. Little Momo: Come on! You've gotta write it again! Flying Purple Cows: Ok, ok. Little Momo only owns Meg. Now leave us to fly in peace!  
  
Meg came out of the locker room, rubbing her air vigorously with a towel.  
  
"Hey, Momo," she said, catching up to her. "Could you tell me where the mall is around here? I'm in desperate need of a shopping spree."  
  
Momo laughed. "I know how you feel. I was just going to go there myself. Want to go together?"  
  
"Sure! It'll be fun!"  
  
Momo gave flashed her incredibly cute smile and Meg giggled.  
  
"You smile like a little girl."  
  
"I know," Momo replied, smiling again and blushing a bit. "My mom says it's cute."  
  
"So," Meg said, changing the subject back to the mall. "D'you want to take my car, or."  
  
"Sure!" Momo brightened. She didn't have her own car, and she'd bet anything Meg's American car was cool.  
  
They walked to the parking lot in front of the school and Meg directed Momo to a black VW bug. It was just like Meg, cute, but dark.  
  
"Uh," Meg said, blushing herself now. "Would you mind driving? I'm kinda not used to the roads here yet."  
  
"Sure!" Momo said, nodding and smiling again. She was very agreeable today, but it was fun to meet new people!  
  
Meg tossed Momo the keys and they got in the car.  
  
"So," Momo said, still concentrating on the road. "Where exactly are you from? And if you don't mind my asking, what brings you here?"  
  
"Not at all. I'm from California. My dad got three years notice that he would have to be transferred here, and I barely learned Japanese that fast! I still can't write it perfectly. It's a hard language when it's not your first, you know?"  
  
"It just doesn't seem that way to me, but I guess I started learning when I was born. But English, that's a hard language! How d'you say..neko?"  
  
"Cat"  
  
"Kon'nichiwa?"  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"That is so cool! You'll have to teach me some more English words sometime."  
  
"Sure." A large building came into view. "Is that it?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the mall." Momo pulled into the parking lot in front of the mall, and found a great parking spot, surprisingly.  
  
They got out of the car and Meg stretched after the semi-long car ride. She got on her toes and stretched her long thin arms toward the sky. Momo looked at her thin frame slightly enviously. Although Momo was beautiful, no one's happy with their body.  
  
"Are you a dancer or something?" Momo addressed Meg.  
  
"Yeah, I did ballet for a while, but I stopped when I had to learn Japanese."  
  
"Well that stinks. Are you going to take it up again?"  
  
"Nah. I need to get used to this place. I can find a different kind of dance or I can just do something else."  
  
They went into the mall and Meg looked immediately toward a gothic-looking store. The store was filled with what Momo at first thought was startling music, but she got into it after a little while.  
  
Meg picked up a dress. It was a silky black tank dress that looked like there was a long-sleeved fishnet dress underneath it. She held it up to Momo, who was staring at a guy who looked exactly like Kozi.  
  
"Mo, you would look so good in this. You need to try it on."  
  
Momo came out of the dressing room a few moments later, her discarded red pants trailing behind her. She looked scarcely out of place in the store now. Although she seemed slightly uncomfortable in the all-black outfit, she smiled when she saw herself in the mirror. It looked fantastic.  
  
After the cashier rang up Momo's purchase; the dress and a shirt with a blown-up picture of Klaha on it, Meg bought her choice.  
  
It was a rather big purchase, and she spent a lot. Meg got several accessories, such as earrings and wristbands, a little purse, a dress, and a pair of pants. It was then that Momo noticed Meg's lip piercing was back in. It was only dress code that stopped her, and there was none of that here.  
  
Momo had a lot to live up to if she wanted to be friends with Meg. That thought startled Momo, but she believed it was true.  
  
Momo: Hey! I would never do that! I know people should like me for who I am!  
  
Little Momo: It's my fic, I'll do what I want. Sorry if this chapter seemed too short, but I just wrote it now, I had the inspiration, and since I should be asleep by now, I'm kinda tired.  
  
Flying Purple Cows: LM, you are sooooooo much more deserving of the name Momo than her.  
  
LM: I dunno, it was her name first. Wait---You're just trying to suck up so I'll promote you to flying pink cows. ~Attacks. Traditional dust cloud covers the scene~  
  
Please Stand By 


End file.
